SwedenxFinalnd Yaoi
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: Title is description. Reposted from old account with love. :  Please review, M for a reason and of course, Don't like? Do not read. easy peasy. ONESHOT xoxo


Must i really tell you all this is a repost? oh well. its porn. no-one cares.

…

"H'w 'bout it Tino?" an imploring smile, small and somewhat intimidating in the characteristic way Sweden's smiles always are. It doesn't really match the mood, a stranger would find it terrifying, but I think it is rather… inflammatory.

I giggle softly and peck his cheek.

"Make love to me, Berwald. Slowly,"

"'f co'rse. "

A tight embrace, I let him draw me close and press his lips to my neck. Gentle, petal-like and flushed with dark luscious sweetness. His touch runs up my leg, drinking the contour of my hip and thigh. I encourage him, pulling my shirt off and casting it aside. He knots a hand in my hair gratefully, and sinks his tongue into my mouth for another, richer kiss.

"H're." He murmurs, the lens of his glasses nudging the tip of my nose. "I d'nt w'nt t' break th'se."

"Ah, right." Flustered, excited, I take them off and set them down on the rickety side table. He shifts back on the bed, waiting, fingers laced with mine. A gentle tug and I tumble to the mattress, sinking into feather comforters and rolling onto my back.

"Tino."

"Mmm?" I gaze up at him contentedly, heart swelling. He straddles me carefully, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside. Fingers sweet and tender comb through my hair. God I love the feeling of him stroking my hair, the slip of gold through broad protective hands tingles in my scalp and right down into the pit of my stomach.

"Y' look be'utiful righ' now." His small smile had darkened now, to a hot, spiced-wine look I don't recognise. "y' kn'w tha', jo?"

He leans forward and kisses my neck softly.

"Hah?" I let my eyes fall shut and focus entirely on his breath on my skin. "w-what?"

"Wh'n y'ure all hot 'n' bothered." He nibbles gently there and I whine. His teeth are gentle but enough to jolt me. "y' look amazin'…"

I can feel his smile on my skin.

Holding silence, he lets his hands wander to my stomach, nursing the flat plane with his palm and earning soft moans. His laugh, that soft, distinct chuckle, makes me tremble.

"ya tummy 's so smooth." Kisses trail down my chest, warm an wet and delicious. The satin skin of his cheek rubs against my stomach. His finger hooks in my belly button, I gasp in surprise.

"Hm?" He wiggles his finger a little and I squirm. It feels… strange. Not unpleasant.

"Y' allrigh'?" the finger slips from my bellybutton and traces the ridge of my hip. I nod furiously, eyes squeezed shut, and his hands continue their glide up my body, tongue flicking the side of my waist all the way back up to my nipples. The affectionate noises he makes as he works render me helpless and I realise I'm caught completely in his arms and the little world he is painting on my skin. He murmurs something indistinct as he brushes his mouth over my left nipple. It perks immediately, becoming rigid and sensitive.

"Wh-what?" I ask him, breathless. He is suckling gently on me, I try and prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch him. The thought of seeing him pleasure me is incredibly arousing. He glances up at me an elegant eyebrow arching in an 'if you needed to know I would have said it louder' attitude. I flush and stare quite unabashedly, watching his clever tongue tease the very tip of my nipple and then run around the dark edge where skin blends into aroused flesh. I am mesmerised by those thin, darkened lips pulling me into his mouth, his placid sucking occasionally punctuated by a breath that goose pimples the flesh and perks harder the rigid nubs on my chest.

"Y' m'ke a l'vley face y' kn'w." His eyes fall closed and he shifts his face to lavish attention on my other side. Not missing a beat, I bring my hand up to where he had left, rubbing and squeezing gently. His saliva moistens my fingers; I let out a huge shaking breath and open my legs even wider. Butterflies are beginning to flap in my stomach. My comprehension was clearing. This man, fully grown, powerful, beautiful with dignity and scars like medals marked into his flesh, loves me. His face pressed against my breastbone sucking like a child nursing is complete surrender, isn't it? This is his concedence.

A new wave of desire rises above my head and crashes over me, without intention I breathe his name, he strokes my stomach lovingly and kisses his way up my neck. Though the loss of his mouth on my nipple is unwelcome, I don't protest. As much as I want to have him ravish me, I want him to kiss me too. I want his tongue in my mouth, his taste to linger long after our sex.

His breathing is just as frantic as mine, his erection presses to the waistband of my underwear. He's bigger than I remember, and definitely more confident. A few shared kisses, he rubs the small of my back and subtly, ever so softly, grids against my lower body. I can't help but grin and tangle my leg with his; he chuckles too, and gives my waist a brief squeeze.

"Y'all righ'?." He shifts his weight a little and kisses my jaw.

"S-stop asking me that!" I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to tremble. The tip of his tongue is tracing my shoulder, slipping down my collar bone.

"So y're allrigh'?"

"Yes!" I pull myself up a little more with shaking, rubbery arms. The pillows behind me help me to sit, I let my chin fall forward, hair sliding over cheekbones, so I can watch his progress. His kisses down my torso, heading lower and lower until he is lapping at the band of my underwear, massaging the insides of my thighs. He teases with his thumbs, sneaking them into the leg holes and pressing at the base of my erection. I moan aloud and comb a hand through his hair, stricken with longing.

"Y' like t' watch." He mutters against my stomach. "Y' like t' watch m' suck on y'."

I don't admit to it, he already knows, and if he has a problem with it he says nothing. In a single, smooth motion, he pulls down the front of my briefs, revealing my manhood. I blush fiercely.

Elegant, perky, dark at the crown and wet with precum, he greets this part of my body with cautious familiarity and affection. A kiss to the tip jolts me. His lips the same dark colour as the flesh they caressed.

"Hah… Berwald…" it's not a question, a request, a demand. I just want to say his name. I just want to feel the fullness of him in my mouth. He smiles faintly and raises his eyes to mine.

"Cut'e" A finger rubs my dick softly, smearing the wetness around and beckoning a new trickle from the tip. My hips spasm. Precum was beginning to drip from between my legs and onto the white sheets, wetting them obscenely. I hope he has some more around, I'd feel so awful if I ruined them.

"Watch if y' like tha' Tino." Eyes still fixed on me, he parts his lips and laps at the head of my erection. My cry is strangled, desperate. His teasing tongue isn't enough. "If y' like to see m' lick y'r cock, pl'se do." That sweet mouth, still speaking those imploring, benign words, brushes me as he speaks. Our eyes are lock; I couldn't look away if I wanted to. I've never seen anything this beautiful in my life. Never.

Steadily he takes me in, inch by careful inch, expression and focus not wavering once though my breath hitches and I squirm. His mouth is hot and wet and his tongue swirls my tip, my eyes begin to water as each stroke plucks a tense little string in my abdomen, shivering delectably in every inch of my body.

"It feels good Berwald…" I push my hips up a little and he allows it, so I pull back and try again. The sensation of lips sliding over my arousal is another new one; I struggle to keep my head forward. Instinct tells me to throw it back and scream in rapture, but I want to see this. I want to watch him devour my cock.

I love watching him suck me, the expression on his face is one of contentment and desire, and there is nothing I can imagine that is more arousing than being desired.

"Wider." He sldes off my dick, string of saliva snapping when he sits up and pushes his fringe back agitatedly. "C'n y' spread th'm wider so I c'n-"

"let me ride you." In an untamed flash of lust I push him backward, ridding myself of my underwear and straddling his waist before ripping at the fly of his jeans. Where had that come from? I don't know, I barely think of it. All I know is that I want him beneath me tonight.

I want to ride him like a pony.

"Huh?"

"I want… to. I want to make you scream now, Berwald. Can you do that? Scream for me?"

".. o' co'rse." he seizes my shoulders and pulls me roughly, our kiss is messy and hot. "I'm y'rs."

"Good." I sit back and spread my legs, chest heaving. I hold out my hand to his lips.

"Suck them please."

"Mmm." Blushing faintly, he raises his head and nibbles the tips of my fingers. I moan, cock throbbing. Even licking my hand, he is doing things to me I never would have believed possible.

He sucks hard, and when I think they seem wet enough, I withdraw them and drop my hand down my body, between my legs, fingers rubbing behind my testes.

"Tino, wh't 're y' doing?"

"ngh… preparing." My eyes flutter closed, I part my lips and give into the heavy, desperate breathing, shaking hands exploring further and seeking entrance into my body.

"Huh?"

I wince, finding the spot, and waste no time slipping the tip of my finger inside. It is slightly more difficult than I imagined, but certainly not as hard as the first few times. With a grimace, the tip of a second finger presses inside as well. It isn't comfortable, but it's tolerable. A small bit of pressure and they go in easily enough.

"Right," Tossing my hair out of my face, I prop myself up with my spare hand on his shoulder. He grips that wrist, tight, almost grinding the bones together, and I crack open my eyes to see him, to gauge his reaction. He looks shell shocked, eyes wide, cheeks bright pink. My lips twitch into a lazy smile, and I stroke myself inside gently, trying to ease myself open.

"Are you ready?" For some reason, I enjoy the sound of my heavy, sex soaked voice. "Just a little more patience" the sensation of my fingers is beginning to become pleasurable fast. I give up on talking and just moan instead, a long lament, begging for him. His grip on my wrist becomes vice-like; I widen my eyes when in a sudden movement he begins palming himself, jacking himself off while I prepared the way for him inside. I shake my head and remove my fingers.

"Stop it, here, I want you to come from being inside of me." I stop the motion of his hand and lean in for a surprise kiss. Shuffling up his body, feeling for the head of his dick, I find it and guide the tip into me, just the very, very tip. He keens softly, and pulls his lips from mine.

"If I h'rt y' st'p."

"Mmm…" I ease a little more down on him, sighing. It hurts quite sharply.

"I l've y'."

"I know." More kisses, I let myself fall onto him completely, so that we are connected on the closest physical level. His fingers claw at my waist, I bury my face in his neck, waiting for the pain to ease.

It does. Quickly.

When I am ready, I sit back up and look down. I can't see where we are joined, all I can see if my erection dripping precum onto his white tummy. I bite my lip, wishing I could watch him slide in and out of me, but grind my hips slowly on his so he shifts, just a little, inside.

Even that tiny give of friction sends pulses of heat thrilling beneath my skin.

He must feel it more though, because his head jerks backward, body arched rigidly. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth open, dragging shaking breaths into his lungs.

"Does it feel good, Berwald?"

He nods, just a little, and I do it again. Slower and harder this time. A soft cry from me, his whole body tenses. I watch in amazement, the heave of his chest, the wild throb of his heart beneath my palm. He looks so close! Like a single thrust could undo him. But he's not making a sound.

"Berwald, I thought you said you'd scream for me."

"Mmm… c'nt. God Ti-no… oh god…" his voice is weak and trembles, I am struck speechless by the sound. It is unexpected and incredibly glorious. Hearing him, usually so firm and brief with his words, so quiet and vulnerable when he is inside me… I own him. He is my possession. My possession…

"Cum for me." I smooth my hands through his hair and rock my hips again. He flushes darker, and throws his head to the side. I say it again.

"Cum for me, Berwald. I want to see your face when you come inside of me."

His breath, ragged and frantic, I roll my hips again, ignoring myself and waiting patiently for him to break. One more? Two more?

I lie down so our chests are touching and begin to really rock my hips. The motion of our bodies creaks the bed, his breaths are shorter now, more like desperate gasps, his lower body is pressing upward into mine eagerly and he feels like a plank beneath me, so taught I hope he doesn't tear muscle.

"T- Tino I c-c'nt…"

"Cum."

"No! N't unt-til…"

I sink my teeth ruthlessly into his collar and he stops talking, stops trembling. His orgasm is explosive, I am astonished with the power as he fills me, the pressure of feeling something else forced into my body. Semen spurts between my legs, I can feel it splatter the inside of my thighs and the back of my balls, he squirms and gasps and tosses about, making guttural words in his beautiful, wild language. As he battles through his climax, I speed up my rocking, trying to draw it out, trying to finally seek my own release. His dick is still hard, the cum lubricating my motion over it.

Maybe he has finished peaking when he grabs me and begins thrusting inside; maybe he is encouraging me to keep going. I can still feel his muscles twitching in his thighs, clenching and loosening, throbbing like my dick, my heart, my mind.

Frantic, I cling to his shoulders and begin talking. I don't know what I'm saying. Is it Finnish? English? Fractured Swedish? I try and remember what I've learned in Swedish. All I can remember right now is his habitual _jo_, and that's what I settle on, panting over and over again.

"mmm… jo, jo, bara lite mer..." I throw the words around carelessly, uncaring if they make sense. And he embraces me tightly. The fierce up down motions of our bodies. The pornographic slap of skin. Release is mounting in me and I feel in the out of time thrusts on his part, he is about to release again too. His heat pouring into me again.

With that thought, I let myself go, coming in a fast, violent spasms. He seems steadier in his second release, still thrusting and buckling occasionally, kissing my neck, my shoulders, everywhere he can reach. A breath that sounds like my name, it tickles my ear and he falls limp and shaking back to the mattress. Still ebbing a little, still halfway between orgasm and normality, I slide off him and crawl backward, dragging him up so he can lie beside me, on the pillows. Without words he lets me, I pull the blankets over us and settle, curling against his chest. His arms encircle me, he kisses the crown of my head and I breathe a little, heart thumping, savouring the feeling of his ejaculate seeping thickly out of my body and smearing all over the inside of my legs.

…

Ho-hum.

Allthose who need a life, say i?

"I!"

I don't own hetalia blah blah blah sorry for my Swedish if its wrong I don't speak Swedish.


End file.
